Senpai! Daisuki Desu!
by YuRi-chan asakawa
Summary: Claire dan Trent sebenarnya saling menyukai.. tapi, tidak ada yang sadar dengan hal tersebut karena Trent selalu merasa bahwa hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman bahkan seperti adik dan kakak-..Fict serius nan Gaje/pairing TrentXClaire/Chapter 1: just like this? senpai?/


.

**HarvestMoon©Natsume**

_Typo, Aneh, Ooc, AU+.. Dll_

.

* * *

**[Normal P.O.V]**

Hari mulai menjelang malam.. matahari sudah hampir tenggelam oleh kegelapan malam.. sekarang.. tinggal bulan yang menjalankan tugasnya..

Di sebuah sekolah bernama **_Mineral Gakuen HighSchool_**.. terdapat dua orang yang sedang duduk tanpa melakukan pembicaraan apapun.. seperti termakan oleh kegelapan malam.. hanya ditemani lampu sebagai perantaraan cahaya.. walau tidak begitu _terang_.. ya, tak begitu _terang_.. _huh?_

_Hening_..

Hanya suara peralatan tulis serta buku.. disekitarnya, tampak bangku bangku yang sudah kosong.. seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku diujung paling depan hanya dapat melihat seorang pria yang duduk diujung jendela paling belakang... tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan.. hanya keheningan beserta kesibukan masing masing..

"Kau yakin akan pergi ketempat tersebut? Trent _senpai_-?" kata sang gadis membuka pembicaraan, mata biru ya seperti mengharapkan sesuatu.. rambutnya yang pirang panjang membuatnya menjadi semakin terlihat cantik.. ya, dia adalah _Claire_, murid populer dan seorang wakil ketua OSIS..

Sedangkan pria yang duduk diujung sana adalah _Trent_.. seorang ketua OSIS, yang bercita cita menjadi seorang dokter.. ya, dia ingin meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya suatu saat nanti.. dan akan masuk ke sebuah universitas ternama di sebuah kota yang lumayan jauh dari kota **MineralTown**.. entah apa nama kota itu.. Claire tak mau tau.. karna kota tersebut telah mengambil orang ia _sayang_.. ya, paling tidak itu yang ia rasakan..

"Ya.. aku akan melanjutkan_ jenjang_ sekolahku disana.." katanya masih tidak berkutik dari tempat dia duduk.. matanya terus serius menatap kertas kertas yang ia pegang.. dan buku buku yang ada dihadapanya.. "bagiku kau dokter yang hebat" kata Claire menatap Trent terus..

Ia tak peduli apakah Trent akan membalas dengan kata kata tajam atau malah diam.. seperti yang ia lakukan pada gadis gadis yang terus mengejarnya.. tatapan Claire dan kata katanya seolah ia seperti berkata 'jangan pergi! Tetaplah disini! Kumohon..'

Tapi Trent hanya membalas dengan tatapan biasa.. tatapan dingin yang ia kenali yang bisa dibilang ciri khas sang pemuda tersebut.. "terimakasih?" katanya.. Claire agak sedikit kaget.. ia pikir ia akan mendapat jawaban dinging seperti yang biasa Trent lakukan.. mungkin faktor kedewasaan? tapi Claire tak tahu harus menyukainya atau malah membencinya..

Trent lalu beranjak dari tempat ia duduk.. dan menyerahkan beberapa berkas.. "sudah selesai.." katanya.. ia menyerahkan berkas tersebut kepada Claire.. yang menerima hanya tersenyum pahit, tetapi penuh arti... Trent lalu membereskan buku yang tadi berserakan..

Claire hanya menatap dan terus menatapnya.. membuat yang ditatap menjadi gatal untuk bertanya "kau tak pulang kerumah? padahal kau tak perlu menemaniku.." kata Trent "tidak apa.. aku juga masih ada urusan.. Trent-senpai sendiri bagaimana? bukankah besok harus berpidato?" tanya Claire balik..

Alis Trent terangkat beberapa senti.. "bukankah kau juga? lagipula kau akan menggantikan ku kan?" katanya sambil terus membereskan bukunya.. "ya.. dan pasti aku akan merindukan mu.. sangat.." kata Claire dengan nada cepat.. membuat Trent tidak bisa mendengarkan kata kata dari mulut sang perempuan yang ada di meja ujung paling depan.. "huh?kau tadi bilang apa?" katanya..

Claire lalu memalingkan wajahnya.. lalu menggeleng.. Trent hanya diam.. "hei.. selama ini kau menganggapku apa?" tanya Claire pada Trent yang masih diam.. "hm? ..." Trent terdiam lagi.. sebenarnya dia mengangap Claire sebagai adik tetapi juga kekasih-.. Ya, bisa dibilang keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama..

Tapi, tak ada yang berani mengungkapkan ya..

"_Adik-_.." katanya.. "oh.." kata Claire cepat setelah mendengar jawaban Trent.. walau terlihat dari raut wajah Claire mengharapkan sesuatu yang '_lebih_' dari teman maupun hubungan saudara saudaraan.. "tidak _lebih?_" kata Claire lagi..

"Hm? maaf.. tadi kau bilang apa?" kata Trent yang baru saja mengambil pensilnya yang terjatuh di kolong meja.. "lupakan saja.." kata Claire sambil mendengus kesal. Trent sudah selesai membereskan bukunya.. dan hendak beranjak pulang.. Claire lalu memandang langit langit lebih tepatnya lampu yang menjadi penerangan mereka saat ini..

"Aku juga ingin bersinar.. terang.. tapi, aku rasa aku hanya sebatas bulan" kata Claire melihat lampu yang tak terlalu terang.. seperti menyamakan lampu tersebut dengan dirinya.. dan melihat kejendela dimana bulan purnama sedang bersinar.. cahanya tak begitu terang seperti matahari..

**_Puk.._**

"Kalau begitu.. ambil seseorang yang bisa kau anggap sebagai matahari.." kata Trent sambil menepuk kepala sang gadis yang lumayan pendek darinya.. "tidak perlu.. karna aku sudah menemukanya.." kata Claire.. Trent lalu terdiam.. "_maksudmu-_.. aku?" kata Trent sedangkan Claire hanya mengangguk..

Trent hanya terdiam membelalak.. lalu mulai beranjak pergi.. 'hanya pikiran _bodoh _ku saja yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku..' batinya tidak percaya Claire mengatakan hal barusan.. jika saja ia mendengar semua yang dikatakan Claire-kalau saja tidak melewatkanya-.. mungkin ia akan lebih-sangat-percaya terhadap pikiran yang ia sebut _bodoh_ itu..

Greb..

Claire menarik ujung lengan blazer.. Trent "aku menyukaimu.." kata Claire tidak percaya.. 'eh?!' batin Trent membelalak kaget.. serius?! Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang Claire ucapkan tadi.. ia memalingkan wajahnya.. dan menemukan Claire dengan wajah memerah.. "ta-tadi.. k-kau bi-bilang..?" kata Trent masih terejut..

"Lupakan saja! Sampai jumpa besok.." kata Claire.. sambil mendorong Trent keluar kelas.. kemudian terduduk lemas ditempat.. sambil bersandar dipintu tersebut.. tidak peduli Trent yang masih berada di balik pintu.. rasanya perasaanya campur aduk..

Menangis? menangis untuk apa?

Bahagia? apa yang ia bahagiakan?

Tertawa? apakah dia harus menertawakan dirinya?

Membenci? siapa yang harus dia benci? haruskah ia membenci dirinya karna perbuatan '_cerobohnya'_ itu?

Entahlah.. sebelum ia tau jawaban dari semua perasaannya.. tanpa sadar air matanya sudah mengalir duluan..

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

.

.

* * *

**[(TalkWithDuoAuthor)]**

Yumi: AHH... Akhirnya selesai juga..#pegel pegel.. oh, ya.. kami lagi mencoba membuat fict serius.. kalau agak gimana gitu maafkan kami! TAT.. oh, ya.. di chap ini mungkin lumayan pendek ya? sebenarnya sih baru uji coba.. kalo banyak yang suka bakal dilanjutin lagi kok.. XD

Ri-chan: Setelah beberapa lama nulis Fict Humor mulu.. akhirnya ada fict seriusnya juga.. huft.. -_-.

Yumi: Yah.. kalo gak salah sih.. waktu itu ada yang request.. tapi lupa! XD#pikun usia dini..

Ri-chan: Dan pairing fict serius ini ClaireXTrent.. semoga yang suka pairing ini menyukai fict ini.. dan sekian dulu pembicaraan kita kali ini mohon reviewnya... Ciao!#gendongYumi#ngilang#

**[(SeeYouNextTime)]**

* * *

***Next Chapter***

**[The Past Of We]**


End file.
